My Dad the Rockstar
My Dad the Rock Star is a Canadian/French animated television series that was created by KISS bassist Gene Simmons. The series was a Canada-France co-production between Nelvana and Carrere Group for the Canada-based channel Teletoon. The show aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. and the UK Summer 2004. The show focuses on Willy Zilla, an ordinary timid teenage boy just trying to be a normal person, despite being the son of a flamboyant, rich, lively celebrity rock star named Rock Zilla. Production Gene Simmons wanted to create a cartoon series with a loud rock star for his kids. The idea of the cartoon started off when Gene's son, Nick in his kindergarten days, brought in a picture of Gene drooling blood and spitting fire for a project of what his parents do, which may have influenced the character of Willy Zilla. Before becoming a series, it became a book called "My Dad the Rock Star: Rebel without a Nose Ring" in 2001. Because Gene loved Nelvana shows, he called them for a cartoon idea. It was originally supposed to be about the band KISS itself, but it was later changed to a family of rock-star parents, which were based on Gene's family. Rock Zilla is actually a fictionalized version of Gene Simmons himself, counting his signature "long-tongue". Gene himself chose Lawrence Bayne as the voice for the character. Willy is based on Gene's son, Nick, and Serenity was based on Gene's daughter, Sophie. Crystal was also based on Gene's wife, Shannon Tweed, who, being Canadian, helped Gene to get Nelvana to make the show. Gene served as the executive producer and creator, while the rest of the production was done in Canada. Merle-Anne Ridley (Timothy Goes to School, George Shrinks, Moville Mysteries) served as voice director. Main Cast Joanne Vannicola - Willy Zilla Lawrence Bayne - Rock Zilla Kathy Laskey - Crystal Zilla Stephanie Mills - Serenity Zilla Don Francks - Skunk (Nigel Fenshaw) Sarah Gadon - Alyssa Martin Villifana - Quincy Nestrella Rob Stefaniuk - Buzz Sawchuck Jim Millington - Principal Malfactor Additional Voices Richard Binsley - Mosh, Mr. Kant, Cats Neil Crone - Coach Dan Petronijevic - Victor Carolyn Scott - Miss Zachwiss Peter Keleghan - Mr D'Angelo Kristin Fairlie - Angela D'Angelo Linda Kash - Mrs. D'Angelo, Ms. Waverley Alyson Court - Willow Robert Tinkler - Mark Walker, Head Lifeguard Jamie Watson - Mr. Nesrella Tamara Bernier - Mrs. Nesrella Ron Pardo - Mr. Barnsworth, Austrian Bank Manager Fiona Reid - Grandma Zilla George Buza - Grandpa Zilla Cole Caplan - Boy selling cookies Christian Potenza - Flight Attendant Linda Ballantyne - Nesrella's boss, Fan #1 Ellen-Ray Hennessy - Fortune Teller Philip Williams - Movie Director Keith Knight - Janitor Reagan Pasternak - Sally Raptor Michael D'Ascenzo - A.V. Kid Dwayne Hill - Scoop, Alyssa's Dad, College CEO Stephen Ouimette - Marty Bloom Jayne Eastwood - Tony Daniels - Novie Edwards - Student #2 Bryn McAuley - Student #1 Toby Proctor - One of Serenity's classmates Jake Goldsbie - Trumpet Student Katie Griffin - Hillary Sean Cullen - Dogcatcher Robin Duke - Pet Psychiatrist Ron Rubin - Veterinarian, TV Announcer Jonathan Wilson - Dentist Melanie Tonello - Girl #1 Tracey Hoyt - Shopping Assistant Personality/final info Category:Nelvana shows Category:Teletoon shows Category:Nickelodeon shows Category:POP! shows Category:Distributed by CBS Television studios Category:Articles with Wikipedia content